


Snippet, "cross-town conversation"

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rosh Hashanah 2009, Schmoop, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For snoopypez, prompt: "Something that involves another across-town conversation."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snippet, "cross-town conversation"

**Author's Note:**

> For snoopypez, prompt: "Something that involves another across-town conversation."

"Don't be ridiculous, Diefenbaker, that small box Ray has been carrying in his pocket for a fortnight couldn't possibly be a ring....Well, for one thing, I don't believe men give each other engagement rings....Of _course_ he isn't planning to ask a woman, honestly, Diefenbaker....Yes, I know he's taking me out for our anniversary....Yes, I know he told me he wants to talk about something important, but I think he meant the color scheme for his new apartment....Well, he wants to make sure it doesn't clash with my uniform....No, of course he doesn't expect me to live there....Although it does seem too large for his needs....Yes, I suppose he _did_ leave half the cupboards empty, but you must admit he isn't the most dedicated cook....Have it your way then. I suppose there's no harm in being prepared." Fraser sat in one of his kitchen chairs, looking long-suffering.

###

Ray sat at one end of his sofa and regarded the empty cushions. "We've been together a long time, Fraser."

###

Fraser looked at the clock. "It's only been half an hour, Ray."

###

"Look, I know you get literal when you're nervous, but try to contain yourself for five minutes, okay? This is a special moment."

###

"It is?"

###

"Yes! Yes, it is. You want to tell our grandchildren you messed it up by going all Mountie on me?"

###

"Our...?"

###

"Aw, Jeez, I'm getting ahead of myself. All right, all right, we'll do this the traditional way." Ray carefully lowered himself to one knee in front of the sofa.

###

Fraser's eyes widened.

###

"Don't look at me like that, Fraser! You don't have to say yes. Only--we been together a long time. And the way I feel about you--I know in my soul that it's forever."

###

Fraser's eyes softened, but he said, "That's what you said about Agent Chapin, if I recall correctly."

###

Ray grinned. "Hey, I still got a soft spot for her. So come on, Fraser, what'll it be? You wanna make it official?"

###

Fraser pretended to consider. "I do like things to be official."

###

"Yes or no, Fraser, you're killing me here!"

###

"I would be honored."


End file.
